Buildings and other similarly large structures, typically rely on computerized automation and control networks to operate the various environmental, safety, and security systems installed therein. Environmental systems include heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems. Lighting control systems, access control systems, fire safety, surveillance and security systems may also be regulated by the aforementioned automation and control networks.
Often, the individual elements of these environmental, safety, and security systems are controlled by a device called a field controller. For example, each vent in a ventilation system may be controlled to open or close by a field controller. However, it is possible for a field controller to control multiple elements, for example two or three vents in a ventilation system. Similarly, in a lighting control system, a field controller may control the lighting for one room or a few rooms, or, in a heating system, a field controller may control the amount of heat supplied to one or more rooms. These individual field controllers are typically connected to higher-level controllers, thus allowing for centralized control of the field controllers.
In some operations, for example industrial operations, it is required to maintain control of the environmental conditions, or to maintain adequate security and/or access control at all times. For example, in buildings that house temperature-sensitive electronics, or in buildings in which certain sensitive chemical and/or biological processes are carried out, continuous maintenance and control of the temperature, humidity within a specific range may be required. Further, the constant availability of fire suppression systems and/or security systems may also be a prerequisite to maintenance of ongoing operations within the building. In conventional building automation and control networks, any damage to the network may render portions of the building's environmental or security systems inoperable.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improvement over the current state of the art in automation and control networks. The advantages of these embodiments, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.